Outer Rage, Inner Heart
by SarahJeanne7
Summary: Roy is losing the battle against the mirakuru and wants to go after Oliver. Felicity decides to try and stop him and save Oliver. But can she really go up against a rage filled Roy? Will Oliver get there on time? Or will Roy do something he can never take back? Olicity one shot with lots of fluffiness. Written in about an hour so go easy lol. And as always please read and review!


_**This is my first Olicity fic and I'm super excited about it! I ship them so hard it's ridiculous. I cannot wait for Arrow to come back, but I am going to be pissed if they in any way ruin that last moment before the cliffhanger (ha! Literally!) Anyway, I am going to shut up now and get on with the story. Not sure if it's going to be a one shot or more but I guess we'll see.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Rage**

Roy could feel the rage bubbling up inside him and his control over it quickly slipping away to the point his whole body was shaking. He was alone in the foundry and was trying to keep his mind off of things that pissed him off, but the more he tried that the more he thought about everything that made him angry. The one recurring thought was about Oliver telling him he needed to stay away from Thea in order to keep her safe. What Oliver clearly didn't realize was that Thea was the one person who helped him keep the anger at bay, to keep the inner rage boiling point to a minimum. Roy grunted when he realized his thoughts were once again only making it worse. He began to see a red haze in his vision and all of his thoughts started going to doing one thing. Making Oliver feel the pain that he himself was feeling inside.

Felicity was humming to herself as she walked down into the foundry. She hadn't checked the computers for anything suspicious going on in Starling for a while and she honestly didn't have anything better to do. She shook the self pitying thoughts from her head and continued down the steps. She came to a stop at the bottom when she saw Roy standing near the training center of the foundry with his hands balled into fists and his whole body shaking, his veins popping out. She cautiously stepped towards him and spoke quietly so that she wouldn't startle him.

"Roy? Are you alright?"  
"Felicity."

"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?"  
"I'm just. I am so angry. I can't-"  
"The mirakuru. Roy you need to get it under control."

"Control! Always control! I am so sick of hearing that word from you guys!"

Roy's voice was steadily elevating and as he took a step closer to Felicity, she took a hesitant step back. She knew she needed Oliver. He was the only one who was going to be able to stop this. And from the look on Roy's face, he definitely needed to be stopped now.

"Roy, I'm going to call Oliver okay? He can help you."  
"Ha! Oliver! Right, the great and righteous Oliver Queen. He can do no wrong, right Felicity? You especially act like the guy walks on water. What the hell does he have that is so goddamn great anyway?! All of you just follow suit behind him, no questions asked! What he says goes! Always! I'm tired of it!"

"R-Roy you need to-"  
"What?! What do I need to do?! Calm down?! I'll come down after I make Oliver Queen pay for making me stay away from Thea!"  
"What? Roy no! You need to stay here and calm down! I'll bring Oliver here. To you. Isn't that better?"  
"Why? So he'll know what he's walking into? I don't think so, he isn't going to see this coming."  
"I'm not going to let you hurt him Roy."  
"And how exactly are you going to stop me? Honestly, Felicity."

"However I have to."

There was a part inside of Roy that tried to tell him this was _Felicity. _He needed to stop. There was no way he could ever hurt her. The rage inside of him due to the mirakuru was just too much and before he realized what he was doing he was charging at Felicity. He saw her eyes widen and she tried to take a fighting stance. That small part of him that recognized what he was doing and didn't want to hurt her forced him to move around her at the last moment and begin starting for the stairs. He had started up the first one when he fell face first. He turned and realized Felicity had turned and grabbed his leg and was trying to yank him down the steps. He yanked his leg away from her hands and started again. Once again Felicity reached for him and no matter how hard he tried to stop it he couldn't. He turned around and his fist collided with her face. He watched as she went down and part of him couldn't believe what he had done and wanted to see how badly she was hurt but the mirakuru was a bigger part of him and he once again felt the rage bubbling over inside of him. His mission to get Oliver went to the back burner momentarily and he started for Felicity. He pulled her up by her jacket and watched as her eyes opened and then widened in fear.

The second Roy charged at her, Felicity had her phone out and hit the 1 on her speed dial. Then she took on a defensive stance Sara had taught her and prepared to stop Roy. Even if she knew she wouldn't be able to, she was confident that she could at least slow him down until Oliver got there. Then at the last moment, he moved to go around her and her instincts told her to grab him anyway she could and she grabbed his leg and yanked. He came down hard and it didn't even seem to phase hi. He pulled his leg out of her grasp and started once again. Felicity grabbed him again and he turned on her so fast, she didn't see the fist coming at her until she was hitting the floor. She was opening her eyes moments later, expecting Roy to have been gone when she realized he was holding her up by her jacket. She tried to steel herself for whatever was coming and put a brave face on.

"Roy-"  
"No! Shut up! You think you can save me?! I am wa past the point of being saved! No one can help me now!"  
"I called Oliver. He'll be here soon."  
"You bitch!"

Roy slammed her down on the table and had her pinned in moments in a way that a simple twist would break her arm. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain but after a few moments she realized the pain wasn't coming. She opened her eyes and tried to see what Roy was doing. She realized he was fighting the mirakuru. Or trying to anyway. The real questions was if he was going to be able to win or not.

Oliver answered his phone with a smile and Felicity's name on his lips. He stopped when he heard grunting and what sounded like something hitting metal.

"Felicity?"

Oliver waited a moment before realizing she was in real trouble and he knew exactly where she was. The foundry. He was only a few minutes away, tops and he jumped on his bike and started for her. He didn't know what was happening at first, but as he kept listening it became crystal clear and he ran faster.

Oliver slammed the door of the foundry open and practically flew down the stairs. He stopped short when he saw that Roy had Felicity pinned down to one of the tables with her arm in what he knew was a painful position.

"Roy! What the hell are you doing?! Let Felicity go. Now."

"Always the hero right Oliver?"  
"If this is between us, fine. But let her go. Think about what Thea would want you to do. I know I told you to stay away from her. Maybe I was wrong. I'm sorry. If it's Thea that keeps you calm, then it's her choice to be with you. But maybe we should tell her all the facts so she can make the decision herself."

Roy paused. He thought about what Oliver was saying, but more importantly he was thinking about Thea and what she _would_ want him to do in this situation. And it wasn't hurting Felicity. She loved Felicity almost as much as she loved her brother. She definitely wouldn't want him coming after Oliver. Roy could feel the mirakuru being tamped down and ripped himself away from Felicity and backed up until he was against the wall.

Oliver charged to where Felicity was slumping to the floor and caught her in his arms before she hit.

"Felicity? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. He just got so angry. The mirakuru took over."

Felicity hissed in pain as Oliver touched the bruise forming under her eye. He was about to say something when Felicity just shook her head and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He sighed and held her, rubbing circles on her back. After a few moments, he pulled away and turned to look at Roy. He wanted to be calm and reasonable but all he could think about was the pain on Felicity's face when Roy was holding her down. Almost as if she could read his mind Felicity turned his face so he was looking into her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know that she was okay. This made him think of what a brave face she had on even knowing how badly Roy could have hurt her. It helped to calm him down a bit. He once again turned towards Roy who had his head in his hands and looked as though he could be crying. Oliver helped Felicity up and brought her to her chair and made sure she was going to be okay before walking away from her. He went to Roy and put his hand on his shoulder gently. Roy pulled his face up and gave Oliver a questioning look.

"Roy. We are going to figure this out. We're going to fix it somehow."  
"Why would you even want to help me after what I just did? What I could have done?"  
"Because that wasn't you. And you just said it. What you could have done. You could have but you didn't. Some part of you realized and made yourself stop. Your will overpowered the mirakuru and you stopped yourself from really hurting her."  
"But I did hurt her. Look at what I did to her! And who's next? What if I hurt Thea? You were right, I need to stay away from her. I need to stay away from everyone. You know what Felicity was doing? She was trying to stop me from getting to you."  
"What?"  
"I didn't go after her until she got in my way of leaving. She knew she couldn't beat me, but she tried anyway. If I was half as strong as she is, I would have already beat this. I would have already figured out a way to be okay."  
"Listen to me, Roy. You are strong. Yes, Felicity is strong and brave to have tried to stop you, but you stopped yourself. We helped you along, but ultimately it was you. That means you have it in you to bead this thing. You just need a little help and that's okay. Believe me, I've learned the hard way to accept my limitations and that I need help. I started this whole vigilante thing on my own. I had no intention of involving anyone else. And now look at this place? We have a whole freaking team! At first I was a little worried about having so many people know my secret until I realized that we all play a special part in this team. An important part. And that includes you now. Even though you'll never be quite the archer I am." 

"Thanks Oliver." Roy said with a laugh.

"What do you want from me, I'm not a pep talker."

"So what do we do now?"

"We research. We hit the ground running and we talk to anyone who has ever had anything to do with this mirakuru and we figure it out. From this point on, it's our number one priority."  
"And what about me? What do I do on a daily basis?"  
"You continue on. Go find Thea and explain. Get her to come here and we will tell her everything. She's either going to be really pissed that we didn't tell her or think we're all stupid because she already had it figured out. And anytime you feel like you are losing to the mirakuru you call one of us and you think of my sister. Now go."

Roy nodded his head and began to walk off with a pat on the shoulder from Oliver. Oliver turned and started once again towards Felicity. He knelt down next to her chair and smiled up at her, taking her all in.

"You want an ice pack for that?"  
"No. I think I'll probably just head home. Thank you for getting here."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't quicker. I'm just glad you got the call out."  
"You are speed dial number 1. Wasn't hard."

"What were you thinking? Trying to stop him?"

"I didn't want him coming at you with you blind to the situation. You wouldn't have seen it coming."  
"I think I would have gotten the hint after the first or second punch."  
"This isn't funny Oliver. He was out for blood. Yours. I had to do something."  
"Well, then I guess we're even. You saved my life and I returned the favor. So thank you Felicity."  
"I don't know about even. I think the score is probably still in your favor."  
"There is no score. When you need me, I'll be here. Always."  
"Oliver."

"I mean it Felicity. I will always find you."  
"I believe you. And I will always do my best to help you. And I will always find you."

"I could actually use your help with something right now."  
"Well that didn't take long did it?"  
"I want you to either come home with me or let me stay with you tonight?"  
"Um... What? You want me to...Well...Oliver, I..."  
"With me. Or I'm with you."

"Well I don't really want to be anywhere near your mother. No offense."  
"That's good because I tend to avoid her these days as well. Your place it is then."  
"Oh, uh okay."

"Let's go."

Oliver jumped up and began walking towards the stairs. Felicity was still frozen in her chair and felt like she was still in shock. She didn't know how it had moved so quickly or if he realized how much what he had said meant to her. She looked up and saw that he had stopped at the base of the stairs and was turned towards her, staring with that little smirk of his. She realized he was waiting for her to get up and start following him out and she jumped up out of her chair and quickly made her way over to him. When she got next to him he put his hand out and she put her hand in his without a second's hesitation. They made their way up the stairs together.

"By the way, Felicity, I won't be sleeping on the couch."  
"Oh, that's fine, you can take my bed and I'll-"  
"You won't be sleeping on the couch either."


End file.
